Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for obtaining fishing information, and more particularly, to a device for tracking the number of casts made by a fisherman, and recording other pertinent information related to fishing conditions.
2. Background Information
The subject matter of this invention is directed primarily to a fishing information device for attachment to a fishing rod and reel combination. Fishermen often keep track of location, weather conditions, time of day, etc. when a fish is caught. This data can be useful in predicting when and where fish might be caught in the future. Fishing guides, who make a living by assisting anglers in catching fish, often keep detailed notes or journals as to the best time, location and conditions to maximize the chances of catching fish. Recreational fishermen often rely on their memory for such details, and can easily forget the particular details that may lead to a good catch of fish.
In response to the need for accurate recording of fishing details, applicants have invented a fishing information device for tracking the number of casts made by a fisherman, and recording other pertinent information related to fishing conditions.
The invention is a fishing information device that records the number of casts executed with a given fishing rod and reel, the time and/or day a fish was caught, the weather conditions at the time a fish was caught, the type of fish caught, or any other information relating to the activity of fishing by rod and reel methods. The fishing information device attaches to a fishing rod and reel combination and includes an electronic module reversibly fastenable to the fishing rod and reel combination. The fishing information device module includes an information display means for displaying fishing activity information, a microcontroller means, with power supply and clock, for execution of a predetermined sequence of information handling events, and push button means for operator input of data to the microcontroller. The microcontroller means provides a series of signals to the display means, the signals indicating fishing activity information. The microcontroller means also stores fishing activity information in response to operator interaction with the push button means. Sensor means for signaling the microcontroller means upon the operator making a cast with the rod and reel combination is also present.
The electronic module is adapted for recording the cumulative number of casts made with the rod and reel combination, and other pertinent fishing information. A sensor assembly is fastened to the rod and reel combination, with the sensor assembly in electrical communication with the electronic module. The sensor assembly signals the electronic module each time a cast is made with the rod and reel combination.
One application of the fishing information device disclosed herein is to conduct fishing tournaments under new and unique guidelines. Traditionally fishing tournaments provide contestants a certain time restriction during which they may attempt to catch fish for consideration toward the best catch prizes. With the device of the present invention, tournaments can be held with a restriction on the total number of casts executed in place of, or in addition to, the traditional time on water restriction.